makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula X Revolution Z
Nebula X Revolution Z ('ネビュラ クロス レボリューション ゼット', Nebyura Kurosu Revoryushon Zetto, prononuced Nebula Cross Revolution Z) is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable and Mobile devices (Android, iOS, Windows Phone XBL) developed by A.M. Games and Monolith Soft and published by Bandai Namco Games. The game is inspired by Bandai Namco Games's crossover game, Project X Zone. Story Kevin Kushieda and Mikayla Rodriguez discovered a very unexpected disk that might send to another universe, suddenly, they did as they have met a lot of cartoon, anime and tokusatsu characters. However, as things may go by, a brute man with a gritty past and a hot girlfriend, gathered all the villains to do something evil, and by that, they meant to collide the reality and fantasy as two separate worlds have and destroy everything (cliche isn't it?), Kevin, Mikayla and the others have no choice but to team up with a lot of people to save their world, whether that's a lot of people or not. Gameplay Like in Project X Zone, Stages in Nebula X Revolution Z take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters (thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Solo Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. NXRZ has a a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Unlike in PXZ and other spoofs, NXRZ can switch characters for any pair and solo units. Characters It was confirmed that the game will feature character rosters from any of NaruIchi97's favorite stuff as well as his original characters from his franchises. Original Characters from both NXRZ and any NI97 Series *Kevin Kushieda - A Japanese-American upbeat 17-year-old boy who likes to have a good day, also likes to Play Videogames, Watch Anime/Cartoons and he is also athletic and badass, He is also an otaku and a Transformers and MLP. Although, he can fight like a mixed martial artist and a weapon wielder/shooter using his weapon the Shinken Gunsword. He is voiced by Ryota Osaka in the Japanese version and Adam Hicks in the English version. He is the main protagonist of the game. *Mikayla Rodriguez - A young 16-year-old Cuban-American girl who is also an otaku, also she is a smart girl, likes Salsa, Dubstep and Rock and she is obsessed with the My Little Pony franchise as she is a pegasister. While being Kevin's best friend, she has a crush on him. Also, she fights on his side with her weapon called Embrace Machine Gun. She is voiced by Haruka Tomatsu in the Japanese version and Caitlin Sanchez in the English version. *Craig Sherman - A fun-loving 17-year-old who loves to play games, do cosplay ocasionally and he is best friends with Kevin. He is a bit crazy, a knucklehead, but also a nice guy. He will assist Mikayla and Kevin on their battles. He is voiced by Yuki Kaji in the Japanese version and Jeremy Shada in the English version. *Ryoshi Akiyama - The 15-year-old character of Transformers: Unicron Chronicles. A young cyborg who fights alongside the Team Prime and his other world friends. He is voiced by Nobutoshi Canna in the Japanese version and Jason Spisak in the English version. *Yosuke Morikawa - The Protagonist of Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity. An upbeat 14-year-old brony who is a sane fan for MLP: FIM and is one of the International Leaders for the Spirit Brony Resistance. He is voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi in the Japanese version and Daryl Sabara in the English version. *Shinji Iwakami - The 13-year-old protagonist of Lazarus Defiance. He is an alien who came out of space from a planet annihilated by Dark Lazarus. He leads the Defiance team with Blythe, Gintoki, Bart, Lisa, Fourze, Mordecai, Rigby and the others who support him. He is voiced by Mikoi Sasaki in the Japanese version and Todd Haberkorn in the English version. *Asuka Suzumura - The 14-year-old protagonist of Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Slash Prime. She is a counterpart of Betty Barrett from the Atomic Betty series. She is a young girl who is upbeat and nice, also she is a fan of Tokyo Reality Stars (a japanese counterpart of the Total Drama Series) and is one of the Japanese Galactic Guardians. She is voiced by Yoko Hikasa in the Japanese version and Andrea Libman in the English version. *Kaoru Hayakawa - A 16-year-old TRS contestant who is self-confident and neutral and a bit bossy and a perfectionist. She is the counterpart of Courtney from the Total Drama series and fights alongside Asuka. She is voiced by Aya Hirano in the Japanese version and Tara Strong in the English version. *Mitsuhide Kurama - A man who is cursed by his past after his family was murdered by his actions due to being sick and tired of being pushed around by his family. He is the main antagonist of the game. He is voiced by Hiroyuki Kinoshita in the Japanese version and Troy Baker in the English version *Maurecia Lee - Kurama's assistant and lover. She is sexy, cocky, fun and crazy to the max. She always enjoys playing war as a game. She is obsessed with her assistant Kurama. She is voiced by Kikuko Inoue in the Japanese version and Gwendoline Yeo in the English version. Pair Units Solo Units Rival Units ** Initially a Rival Unit */ Chikao Otsuka, who voiced Adolf Hitler in the Japanese dub of Der Untergang, died in 2015 due to a ischemic heart failure. Akira Kamiya will replace Otsuka as the Japanese voice for Hitler in this game. Music *Composed by: Rio Hamamoto, Taku Inoue, Anamanaguchi Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series Category:Project X Zone Fanmade Category:Crossover games Category:Video Games Category:RPG game